The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar or Thunbergia plant, botanically known as Thunbergia gregorii×Thunbergia gibsonii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Westhushiyel’.
The new Thunbergia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Worms, Germany and Sao Jose do Rio Preto, Brazil. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Thunbergia plants with unique flower colors.
The new Thunbergia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Worms, Germany in 2006 of an unnamed selection of Thunbergia gregorii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Thunbergia gibsonii, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Thunbergia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Sao Jose do Rio Preto, Brazil in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thunbergia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sao Jose do Rio Preto, Brazil since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Thunbergia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.